Bible black: Defender
by AedarThePraetor
Summary: The assumption that the Bible black is unwatched by Lucifer is a bad one. Kitami wants immortality, but Satan does not want to lower himself by granting a mortal any of his powers for a second time. Thus Lucifer deems it wise to send over a 'caretaker' to deliver the book back to hell. The problem is in finding the book, and in doing so secretly.


Bible Black: Defender

Disclaimer: Bible Black videogame owned by Active Software.

The assumption that the Bible black is unwatched by Lucifer is a bad one. Kitami wants immortality, but Satan does not want to lower himself by granting a mortal any of his powers for a second time. Thus Lucifer deems it wise to send over a 'caretaker' to deliver the book back to hell. The problem is in finding the book, and in doing so secretly.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

"It's an odd request and is very late... but we can enroll you. How does tomorrow sound?"

Bael'thar grinned.

Earth was a mysterious place, with its greatly improved technology that improved at such a fast rate that even his father, Marchosias, had trouble explaining how the world was like, after all those years that he had been away.

It was unusual that Bael'thar, but a son to a a great marquis was given such a momentous task by Satan, but Bael'thar would see that his task would be done.

"That... good, principal Omori"

"Great, if you could come in at 6:30 a.m tomorrow morning so that you can be fitted for a uniform and directed around the place... And if you ever have any problems Mr. Jack, you let me know. I know that international-transfer students have it hard learning to speak Japanese fluently"

Bael'thar could understand Omori perfectly, he could understand all languages and all text, however in his role as an international transfer student, Bael'thar would make sure to stutter and speak broken Japanese to enforce his ploy as an international transfer student.

Bael'thar dropped the telephone back into into its slot on the box with buttons on it. Bael'thar had no idea what the box was called but it intrigued him.

All that Bael'thar had to do now was to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Sleeping came easy, and Bael'thar grew confident, he would return the book back to his father and earn his praise.

Bael'thar's apartment was roughly 10 minutes walking distance from the academy. Bael'thar, or rather Jack was thankful that nobody could see his body because it was roughly 6:00 in the morning.

Bael'thar, or rather Jack is a demon disguised in the body of a 6'1 tall male with an english nationality and short brown hair. Such a thing would draw many an eye in Japan.

When Jack arrived at the front of the school, he saw that nobody was there.

Jack decided to tap against the front door repeatedly, which earned the attention of a teacher who had stunning red hair and surprisingly enough, she had violet eyes.

"Hello, why are you here at these hours"

Bael'thar could smell a scent lingering on her soul... a demon had touched her, copulated with her. That instantly lit up Bael'thar's attentions... this meant that a summoning had occurred before.

"I am a international transfer student from England... i to meet principal Omori"

The red haired teacher was confused for a moment, as though she was deep in thought.

Takashiro felt something odd from this new student, but she couldn't put a finger on it. "Follow me... what is your name?"

"Jack Lawson"

"I am Takashiro Hiroko, an art teacher"

"Art... as in hokusai, or all over?"

Takashiro was confused by the broken Japanese, but she quickly queried together his statement and translated them within her head.

"Ahhh, no... we mainly do European and American art styles here"

"Ok"

At that, Takashiro gained a sudden interest in the new student.

"So what are you here in Japan for?"

"I am here because i like Japanese culture"

From there, Bael'thar and Takashiro continued to walk through the hallways in silence until they reached principal Omori's office.

Takashiro left as the door opened and principal Omori gestured for Jack to enter inside.

* * *

The Uniform felt really tight, but that was because they barely had a uniform that could match Bael'thar's 6'1 height.

"This is your morning classroom, if you have anything else you wish to discuss, meet me in my office"

With that, Principal Omori began to walk off.

Bael'thar opened the door, only to be welcomed by screaming, and the scent of wafting incense.

Great, Bael'thar hated being the center of attention. Assuming his alternate personality, he began to think up on what to say.

"Hello, i am Jack Lawson and i am a international transfer student... i come from england"

Bael'thar thought the speech went well.

"Hmm?"

Bael'thar felt a pressure on his wrist as he was lead down the classroom by a lady with blueish hair. Bael'thas grimaced at the idea of having some human whelp touch him, but he had no choice but to play along.

"You scared me"

To his left was a student with green hair and what looked like rabbit-ear emulating ribbons tied to her hair, whilst on his right was a lady with blonde hair. She seemed to be doing something with candle's, which were now unlit by the breeze caused by Bael'thar's opening of the door.

Bael'thas felt that it would be funny to play a joke on the females and make the candles burn up in great flashes, and so he summoned up his magic carefully in his head.

-Fwoosh-

All the students except for the blond one had expressions of fear, whilst the blond one had an expression of curiosity.

Before he could form a question however, two students entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here? i heard screaming"

* * *

**Please tell me how my story went, i am new!**


End file.
